Accalaracers Fanfic CH2 Long Forgotten Mother Found
by Zer0 Thy Her0
Summary: In this Chapter we find that when Gelorum/Rachal is with Vert after the swamp realm that everyone is scared and wondering why Gelorum is with Vert. Find out the rest while you read this chapter. Please enjoy! :3


Acceleracers fanfic CH2 Lost Mother Found

Where we last left off, the racers beat the swamp realm,Nolo got the swamp accelecharger, and Vert found his mother. Who was actually Gelorum. When Vert came out of his car with Gelorum everyone was shocked and scared, even Doctor Tezla came out to see the commotion and he said,

"Vert, why have you brought Gelorum here!?" he asked with a scared expression. Vert then responded with,

"Everyone. Gelorum is actually my my mother Rachal. She was dead but then my dad turned her into a robot to bring her back to life. But soon after, a virus somehow got into her and she became Gelorum, leader of the Racing Drones." everyone was skeptical if she really was his mom then Nolo stepped in and said,

"Vert, if this is your mom. How is the virus out of her? You said a virus took her over." everyone started thinking but then Rachal answers with.

"I don't exactly know how I destroyed the virus. I have have a theory though. Maybe Vert's father implanted something into my cyberbrain just in case case a virus took me over and would eventually destroy the virus." after that Tezla started thinking pacing around while he thought. Everyone was still shocked that Gelorum, leader of the Racing Drones was actually Vert's mother. Eventually Tezla said,

"Everyone, I think Rachal is right, if I know what kind of technology Vert's dad has, maybe he did implant something that would do this. Intern saving her from the Virus." After this they all had a huge conversation in the comms room and came to a agreement. She could stay as long as Vert watched over her and took her into the realms while he raced. Rachel also got a bed inside Vert's room so he could still watch after. But she did have a little bit of a room built from Vert's room so she could have some privacy. The next day

The wheel of power starts to get ready to activate for the next realm and then Doctor Tezla gets on the mic and says,

"The following drivers will enter the realm. Vert Wheeler, Kurt Wylde, Michael Mclurr, and Shirako Takamoto. These the drivers went to their vehicles of course Rachal going with Vert. The realm was the Lava realm. The hottest realm capable of melting tires while your driving. All the drivers were now in the realm 1 minute already past. Upon getting onto the track the cars wheels started to smoke up up a little and then Tezla said,

"Now in this realm your tires will eventually melt away so you need to try to reach the portal as fast as you can avoiding hazards on the track." Then suddenly, some lava erupt from a nearby volcano almost hitting Nolo's car but he luckily avoided it him saying,

"phew, that was a close one." Then drivers continued on driving then the drones showed up. Since Gelorum wasn't with them anymore command whent to drone RD-L1. The drones immediately after seeing the drivers started accelerate towards them.

"Watch out everyone, we got Drones!" Nolo said warning everyone. Then RD-L1 activated it's ram and shot it at the drivers. It had hit monkeys car as his whent flying into the air. He was forced to use the EDR. He was sent neck and hit the giant inflatable structure and he landed safely.

"hey is Monkey alright?" Vert asked through the comms.

"Yes Vert he's alright. He landed safely." Then his car hit a side of the volcano and exploded. The driver continued on. Then Vert could see the end of the realm. He accelerated forward and was almost to the portal. He had done it, he got first place and got back to doctor Tezla's lab as the Lava realm Accelecharger was given to him.

"Good job son, I'm very proud of you. You won the realm and got the accelecharger."

"thanks alot mom, that means alot to me you saying that." Then the rest of the drivers got through the realm. Everyone then congratulated Vert for winning the accelecharger. Everyone went to the lunchroom and sat down to have some food. They all ate and then went to their respective rooms to rest. Before Vert's mom went to her little room she kissed him on his forehead and told him goodnight.

"Goodnight mom." Then everyone rested for the night waiting for the next realm waiting for them tomorrow.

To be continued in CH3.


End file.
